High Definition: Tracks
by HighDefinitionX7
Summary: I am a total music buff. The only thing I like better than writing lyrics to potential songs is writing novels. I really think I have a good future as a lyricist. Tell me if you like my tracks!
1. AROUND

**AROUND**[WHY1]

**CHORUS**

_It goes around in my head (x16)_

**RAP 1**

_One, two – I'm bucklin' my shoes._

_Make me an offer I can't refuse (I Say!)._

_Three, four – Unlock the door._

_C'mon into the scene – Hey whatcha waitin' for?_

_Five, six – Let's commence the hits!_

_Confuse me or lose me – A hit and a miss!_

_Around my head is where this mess goes –_

_Willy I. Am's got nothin' on me so – _

_(So!) Ha! You know what it is!_

_No worries, no pro'lem – Go and take the hint!_

_Why you tryin' ta front? You know I'm da man!_

_Gotta kickin' beat over on GarageBand!_

_Peat-Peat-Peat – Just like a love song!_

_Come on in how you are – There's no right or no wrong!_

_Jeans, jersey-shirt or Dickie neck-tie –_

_No need for cryin', 'cuz everythin's alright! [Chorus]_

**RAP 2**

_Seven, eight, nine – I'm on the incline!_

_I got that hardcore light and I'ma let it shine!_

_Ten and eleven – I got dat seventh heaven –_

_'Cuz that fool's been jammin' since ninety-seven!_

_Twelve and thirteen – Don't swag it for me!_

_'Cuz I'ma swag it all over 'till the swag just hurts me!_

_Around my head is where this mess goes –_

_My crew in da back crazy and Lord knows –_

_(Lord knows!) Bam! I'ma take da wheel!_

_Someone call the feds, 'cuz dis beat is kilt!_

_Like in b-ball, I'ma just clean up shop!_

_Tell me I'm wrong – Take yo' best shot!_

_You can rock if you wanna – Don't gotta make sense –_

_Don't gotta make ya feel wrong – Ain't gotta have sense!_

_I'ma kill dis beat! I'ma kill dis hard!_

_Drop down and groove – Don't care who ya are! [Chorus]_

**HOOK**

_Rock it to the music! I know you wanna do it!_

_Rock it to the music! I know you goin' through it!_

_Rock it to the music! I know you wanna do it!_

_It goes down, down, down, up!_

_ [Repeat Hook] [Chorus x2]_

* * *

[WHY1]This song is my first idea for vocal music. It's very simple with stress on soft drum beats and light R&amp;B sounds.


	2. BREATHE

**BREATHE**[WHY1]

**CHORUS**

_If you go through the motions…_

_ Take that step to lead…_

_ If you take that special part of yourself –_

_ You'll have plenty of air to breathe…_

_ So gather your emotions…_

_ Never letting go of me…_

_ We'll both get ourselves…out of this mess –_

_ And live together, happily…_

**RAP 1**

_Sure sounds nice. But I gotta admit –_

_ It's got no chance of happenin' wit' me in it._

_ I am really a' somethin'. And I'm really some scum._

_ I will break your heart wit'out tryin' none._

_ But I really want you. I gotta let you see._

_ So look into my eyes and give yourself this quiz:_

_ Nothin' to do wit' it? Do you want it? Do you want it, baby? _

_ Sorry - I don't deserve to even use that word._

_ 'Cuz baby implies that something might happen between us._

_ Is it possible?: No. Is it plausible? – Oh hell no!_

_ You should go while you can. You should go man, just go!_

_ Might as well go over there. Or just travel down yonder._

_ You should go while you can. Please don't stay any longer. _

_ Shouldn't care about your life – Yet I'm all up in it!_

_ Just breathe baby, breathe – I'm gonna need a minute… [Chorus]_

**RAP 2**

_Just breathe baby, breathe – How can you handle this?_

_ You shouldn't know what I am – (Ha!) Ignorance is bliss!_

_ All the hate and all the blame and all the remnants there._

_ All the craziness of fame that was never there._

_ My life is always back-assed, jackass backwards!_

_ All my life I've wanted love and all of love's answers._

_ Nobody gave 'em to me – No one gave a damn!_

_ And the death tolls ringin' on the pain of my fam._

_ My fam that loves me dearly. The fam you should have part._

_ The fam who loves me so…Man, you're my sweetheart._

_ But all the questions in my head just go around and around._

_ I gotta breathe a little just to make the sound sound…_

_ If you let me go, then you have the right._

_ All this mess is hard enough for my own might._

_ But if you choose to hold my hand, I will breathe strong. _

_ So let's both hope you won't choose wrong… (Ev'rybody!) [Chorus]_

**HOOK**

_Never let go of me…_

_ Never let go of me…_

_ If you go through the motions…_

_ Never let go of me…_

_ Take that step to lead…_

_ Take that step to lead…_

_ If you take that special part of yourself –_

_ Never let go of me… [Chorus x2]_

* * *

[WHY1]This song was based off of a melody from a ringtone. I don't really remember how long ago I heard it, but the melody was very spacey and futuristic. It's hard to describe.


	3. REFRAIN

**REFRAIN**[WHY1]

**CHORUS**

_This is my time! This is my jam!_

_ So screw everything! And shout about it!*_

_ This is my time! This is my jam!_

_ The world's a refrain, so sing it wit' me! **_[WHY2]

**VERSE 1**

_GO! Don't you have to –_

_ GO! And pave your own –_

_ ROAD! No one else will – _

_ DO IT! For you, so –_

_ GO! You just have to –_

_ KNOW! You just have to –_

_ TRY! You just have to – _

_ CARE! For your own –_

_ SAKE! For your own –_

_ LIFE! Life is a –_

_ REFRAIN! Life is a –_

_ MAZE! Spirits will –_

_ FLY! Villains will – _

_ DIE! Good will –_

_ PREVAIL! So screw –_

_ EVERYTHING! And shout about it! [Chorus]_

**VERSE 2**

_GO! Off your ass and –_

_ GO! Pave your own –_

_ ROAD! You just have to –_

_ DO IT! You just have to –_

_ GO! Believe me, I –_

_ KNOW! The road is –_

_ HARD! That road is – _

_ HARD! Got bumps in the –_

_ ROAD! But you still have to –_

_ GO! Fight the good –_

_ FIGHT! Win the good –_

_ WAR! Live a good – _

_ LIFE! Just do your – _

_ PART! Stop all da –_

_ KILLIN'! Stop all the –_

_ LYING! Stop all the –_

_ STEALIN'! Stop all the – _

_ CRYIN'! Life is a –_

_ REFRAIN! Don't screw –_

_ EVERYTHING! Just sing it wit' me! [Chorus]_

**HOOK**

_This is my (pause-pause)! This is my (pause, pause)!_

_ So screw every-(pause-pause)! And shout about it! (Pause-pause)!_

_ This is my (pause-pause)! This is my (pause, pause)!_

_ The world's a re-(pause-pause)! So sing it wit' me! (Pause-pause)! [Repeat Vamp] [Chorus x2]_

* * *

[WHY1]This song is a very synthesized track where the guitar riffs are very stressed. If there was a remix to this song, there would probably be a guitar solo inserted.

[WHY2]The stars here represent a guitar riff that I hope to insert at these points that amplify the rock tempo I'd like to hear within the track. The second line represents one rotation of the rift, while the fourth line has two.


	4. CRESENDO

CRESCENDO (High Definition)[L1]

MAIN ANTHEM OF TOONAMI NEXT

**RAP ONE**[L2]

Where you at, where you at, where you gettin' at?

Here at last, here at last, are you feelin' it?

Gettin' gone, gettin' gone, get the message!?

I'ma bomb, I'ma bomb, like heavy metal!

Here and now, here and now, not even then!

Hear about, hear about, not givin' in!

Take a bow, take a bow, like sein' sensei!

On fire, on fire, let me hear it men!

Y'all gone, gone, gone, I'ma get it gone!

Y'all naw, naw, naw, like a CD Rom!

I'ma freak, freak, freak, y'all gettin' sick?

Grim reap, reap, reap, like the Grim Reaper!

Can you take all the mess that I'm dishin' out?

As I beat dat bass, can y'all hear it now!?

I'ma go, go hard as I hit loud, y'all!

Try ta keep me down, naw, I'ma superstar!

**BRIDGE**[L3]

Crescendo, crescendo, crescendo, crescendo

Go high and high and higher because I never stop!

Crescendo, crescendo, crescendo, crescendo

Go high and high and higher because I can't be stopped!

**CHORUS**[L4]

Crescendo…Try to keep me down – Keep me down…

Higher…I won't back down – Won't back down…

Fire…We have it all as the heart beats…

Crescendo…Crescendo all over the world…

**RAP TWO**[L5]

There's no other forces we scared of

There's no other voice to obscure, y'all!

We go, explore, and we soar y'all!

We live, we love, and we soar, y'all!

Like yin and yang, we going! (Going!)

We fight and we bleed and we flowin'! (Flowin'!)

That fight we got in our hearts and soul!

That mess and stuff, we gon flow, yo! (Do it!)

Take the key to your future! (Key to the future!)

Show the world you no loser! (Fight fire with fire!)

Find the love in your hearts, yeah! (Love in your heart!)

We find the one in your heart! (Hey we roarin' to start!)

Crescendo, we trying to get gone! (Higher baby!)

Crescendo, we goin' to go hard! (Let's go hard!)

The sky's the limit – No, frick the sky!

No frick the limt – Yea, we own the sky!

[Bridge] [Chorus][L6]

**HOOK**

We are not – Going to stop! (Oh-whoa-oh!)

We are just – Goin' to rock! (Oh-whoa-oh!)

We believe – In ourselves! (Oh-whoa-oh!)

We rely – On no one else! (Oh-whoa-oh!)

{Repeat x4}[L7] [Bridge] [Chorus x2][L8]

* During a video representing this piece, it would show me rapping from time to time. But mostly, it would be showing the TOMs (Toonami Overseeing Managers) from all the other Toonami seasons and scenes from anime that have been featured as well. It would start out as black and white images. During Rap 2, it starts to change to color images of Anime that would be featured during the next season. When the Hook starts, the scenes of black and white &amp; the scenes in color merge within the video. The video nears it's end when Anime characters are seen smiling with each other during the two chorus repeats. Once the lyrics stop, I am seen finishing the song and leaving out of the studio, with a mew TOM suit seen in the background. I'd love to be the new TOM, if possible. A live action one, too!

* * *

[L1]Toonami is my favorite channel block of all time, and I want it to get it's own station someday. If I was able to help make that happen and got on the Management Team, I'd want this to be the new station's anthem.

[L2]There is an introduction before the first rap of slow techno stomp that starts to pick up speed to the point where the first rap starts.

[L3]The Bridge stomp is not quite as fast as the Rap stomp.

[L4]The Chorus stomp is a bit faster than the Introduction stomp.

[L5]The Intro stomp starts again, but is a bit faster this time than when leading to Rap 1. The Rap 2 stomp is faster than Rap 1's.

[L6]Both stomp types are faster than the first time.

[L7]The stomp for the hook gets faster every time it is repeated.

[L8]The Bridge gets it's strongest stomp here. The second time the Chorus is repeated here is the strongest of all the stomps in the track.


End file.
